The present disclosure is related to swivel joints. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to two-axis swivel joints.
Joints that allow rotation about multiple axes are common. For example, joints that allow rotation about two axes, commonly referred to as universal joints, are known. Universal joints combine two hinges connected in series at right angles to one another.
Such universal joints have proven useful in transmitting torque from one shaft to another. More recently, universal joints have been used to join, for example, a tool and a handle to allow greater adjustment of the position of the tool with respect to the handle. Unfortunately, it has been found that universal joints provide less range of motion than is required in selected applications. In addition, it has been found that this type of two-hinge connection introduces binding points in the range of motion. The binding points are points where the rotation about one hinge is no longer possible without some movement in the about the second hinge.
Accordingly, it has been determined that there is a continuing need for two-axis swivel joints that alleviate, mitigate, and/or resolve one or more of the aforementioned deleterious effects of prior universal joints.